


Unspoken Understanding

by Aguna91



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, not dark dark but pretty messed up?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/pseuds/Aguna91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no words to describe how he feels about his little guiding light.<br/>So he doesn't try, the lingering whisper of an old voice that he feels about him like he felt about his parents, that it is wrong of him to expect a child to fill this role, is forcefully shoved away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Understanding

Disclaimer: not mine

Warning: not dark dark but somewhat messed up?

Summary: For the opposite of love is indifference and not hate.  
A sequel to Implosion. If my muse is anything to go by than there will be more^^

 

**Unspoken understanding**

There are no words to describe how he feels about his little guiding light.  
Someone who doesn't judge him for his money or his looks.  
Someone who smiles at him even if he late again after a meeting in the office which took longer than expected.  
Someone who admires him for his actions no matter what the papers write.  
Someone who loves him, which sounds so plain and simple and yet is so much more than words can ever hope to express.  
All he can do is to protect it from and make it stronger, teach it how to protect itself.  
There are no words to describe how he feels about his little guiding light.  
So he doesn't try, _the lingering whisper of an old voice that he feels about him like he felt about his parents, that it is wrong of him to expect a child to fill this role,_ is forcefully shoved away.

The sunny light disappears and everything goes dark. He tries to live without it but it just doesn't work and something in him snaps. He searches and finds a replacement but it doesn't quit fit, for it isn't the soft light of a sun, but the hot fire of dirty wood, tainting the shadows even more.  
 _The whisper explains with a panicked voice how the dirty fire searches for guidance itself, how it views the sighed paper as a promise, it doesn't expect to have someone relay on him, isn't prepared._ He ignores it, not understanding how he could do anything but protect the light with his strength, how it could expect anything else of him.

The sun returns and pushes the smoke of the dirty fire away. There had been a pause, a heart beat of complete silence, only for a soft smile to form on the masked face.  
A moment which erased every doubt he ever had. The sun really understood him. How he had given him light in the darkness which threatened to consume him. How he needs this/him more than before. His sun is and remains pure, unaffected by the dirty fire and he dares to breath.  
 _As forgiving as any loving parent would be, tries the voice to explain,_ but is again pushed away. Strangely the dirty fire only becomes darker, even after the sun left. Once again he doesn't understand what he sees or _the panic in the voice inside his head_.

The dirty fire crumbles under it's own weight and he searches for a new light, his sun shines as brightly as before. _Even the sun needs something to sustain its warmth tries the tired voice again,_ only to be ignored, as always.  
The new light is a lot like a light bulb, constant and simple, yet nothing like his warm sun.

He doesn't think about the words, love and affection are constant feelings for his sun. But it had been a long day and even longer night and he really needs a moment in the light of the suns soft smile. The words are spoken but there is something terrible bitter sweet about the smile which scares him, _the voice in his head goes still,_ empty eyes look at him yet the smile is still there. _His sun/parents still love him, yes?_ The new voice is soft, too soft to belong to an adult, and scared. Nothing like the old voice which gives him advice he doesn't understand. Yet neither the old voice nor the sun are offering him a path, he feels lost just like he did when he stood next to his parents corpses, waiting for someone to help.

For the opposite of love is the indifference in his suns eyes and not the dirty flame of hate from his tainted fire. And the line between unspoken affection and simple indifference is very thin.


End file.
